the ninja i love
by Soreibu
Summary: kakashi takes a girl from new york and brings her to konoha... what will happen to them? will they fall in love? this story is rated T for violence in later chapters and cursing.
1. prologue

**I do not own naruto**

**The Ninja I Love**

By Julia Fonda

**Prologue**

On a bright day I was walking around my favorite place, New York City. Everyday after school I would walk around in the park, and sit on the lake and do my homework. For me it was the best to live in a large city and to enjoy the bustle of the traffic, Along with the everyday occurrences.

I just loved to look out my window at night at the lit up city buildings. I would always think it's like one big Christmas tree. But not knowing I would probably never see it again. Even though everything seemed to be the same it wasn't.

One weekend it was like normal, well for the most part. I would wake up earlier then go and help out at the bakery down the street from my apartment building, where I lived alone even though I was only fourteen.

This time I got up _**really**_ late and I went out for a walk not realizing it was eight at night. And I stumbled into a big mess, scared out of my mind to find out what might happen next. I ran trying to erase the vision of what I just saw. I thought if I don't keep running if I don't keep this pace I would be caught.

I just kept running until I collapsed, but I would get up and keep going because it meant I could stay alive. Then I finally fainted because I was so hungry and tired. That is when the real story begins, that is how I meet _**HIM.**_ This is my new life of dangerous missions and being next to the guy I love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**The beginning of a new life**

"Kakashi Kakashi. Look at this look. Stop reading for a minute and look." I said to a man sitting in a tree reading a book called "flirting paradise" the cover was of a girl in a red dress being chased by a man. Looking up I thought he loves that book more than me. But suddenly he stopped reading and looked down. "Come down here and watch." And he did what I asked.

"What is it Maria. What do you want me for." Kakashi asked but he didn't seem to care so much. So to make him interested I thought hard what to say.

"Let me tell you a secret. Lean in so I can whisper it in your ear." He leaned down so that I could whisper in his ear but I didn't. I felt so stupid for what I was doing. Even though I felt stupid I did it any way I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. When I pulled away my face was burning, so I ran. He started to chase me I thought if only he couldn't catch me but he's always been faster than me. (Flashback)

Bzzzzz bzzzzzzz my arm reached from under the covers and hit snooze. "Stupid alarm" I said quietly and to myself. I through the covers off of me and got out of bed. Going to my closet to get ready for the long day of work I had ahead of me. Every morning was the same routine I would get dressed have a bowl of my favorite cereal and then out of the house and off to work I went. Then after the long day was over I would come back home to an empty house eat dinner alone then go to bed.

But everything changed, the first day I got the night shift because one of the people who usually works at that time quit. So I got switched to my new hours. So I got up at seven pm and started to get ready for a long night I had dinner then left. I was going around the corner on my usual way to work when I saw a puff of smoke and a man appeared. He carried a weird knife in his hand and his other had had some blood. All of o sudden he blurted out.

"Summoning Jutsu" He looked at me. But out of another cloud of smoke came a dog. But the weirdest thing is that it TALKED. I turned and ran for an hour but still the man and dog followed. So I ran into my work thinking the guy wouldn't follow me.

"Maria you are late for work. Just go back there and get ready." I paused and turned I saw the man who was chasing me come in so I rushed to the back and put on my apron. I was a waitress. So I had to go back out but I realized the guy was sitting in the section I was to serve.

So I walked up to him and in my nice voice I asked "have you decided what you want?" But at that minute I saw that he didn't show his face just one eye. He was in a weird outfit too. Like from all the old ninja movies. "Are you and actor playing in a ninja movie?" he just shook his head stood up then left. After he left I got back to work.

When my shift was over I packed up and left for home. But once I stepped out of the back door into and ally I saw the man again. "Um excuse me sir but only personnel can be back here. You have to leave." Looking at him again I could tell even though I couldn't see his face that he looked sad. He took a step closer to me and reached out his hand like I was supposed to grab it.

"Come with me if you don't come I will take you with me." His voice was so sexy but I was scared to know where I was to be taken. I reached out and took his hand but as soon as I did I shut my eyes because of a super bright light. Then as soon and I opened my eyes I noticed I was laying down and the mysterious man was right next to me holding me tightly in his big warm arms.

Getting free from his grip I saw a window in the closed off bedroom. I walked over to it so I could see out to what part of New York I was In. but to my surprise I was surrounded by and unfamiliar town. The town had trees and rocks surrounding it. As I started to open the window I heard movement behind me. Turning I saw the man who had me tightly in his arms a little while ago. He came closer to me and through me over his shoulder. Stunned by what was happening I couldn't move.

As he continued to walk to the bed I got more nervous about what was going to happen. But all the man did was lay me day and put the covers over me. Then once again he spoke "I am Kakashi, I am sorry for what I did to you I didn't want to make you come here but you left me with no choice."

"What do you mean I left you with no choice? I mean… never mind, anyway my name I Maria it is a pleasure to meet you Kakashi." I looked up at him wondering how it was my fault that he had to take me here.

"Well now that you are here it is kind of impossible for you to go back to that weird city, so I will enroll you in the academy here in Konaha. And from now on you will listen to what I say ok." I looked at Kakashi and to my surprise I could tell that he was happy I was here.

"Yes I understand Kakashi, but um what type of academy is the one you are going to enroll me?" I asked out of confusion. He looked at me then sat on the bed.

"It is a ninja academy you will have to learn ninjutsu, genjustu and tijustu. You will learn it all there. I will teach you after your day is over and if I don't have any missions ok." He patted my head stood and started to walk toward the door. "So get some rest I will take you to get new outfits tomorrow." He walked out of the room so I could sleep. As I started to dose off I thought that he was so nice.

Opening my eyes I saw that Kakashi was right next to me and he had a book in his hands. "Oh so you're finally awake, sleeping beauty." Turning to me he smiled. Feeling a little uneasy I tried to smile back at him. He went back to reading his book.

"Um Kakashi what are you…. Reading (I was about to say doing in the bed with me but got nervous). You seem to like the book a lot what is it about." Now curious even though it is not what I wanted to say to him.

"It's not a book for kids. Oh yeah by the way get ready to go in to town with me to get you new clothes." He said everything in a caring voice.

Thinking about what he just said I sat up. "What is Konaha like Kakashi, Are the people nice?"

"Just come and see and I will even treat you to some food later when we are done shopping ok" Now putting the book in a holster on his leg he got up and walked toward the door. "Hurry up I have things to do this afternoon." Then once he finished he left the room.

Getting out of bed I walked to the door and remembered I haven't been out of the room yet. 'Sigh' 'why do things always get so complicated it seems.' Opening the door to the next room where Kakashi disappeared to just a few minutes ago. "Um… I'm ready." Now looking to see where he went.

"Oh good then lets go." Suddenly he appeared right in front of me.

"Wahh wh.. where did you come from" I said this thinking no one can be that fast to not be there one second and the next right in front of me.

"You will get used to people coming out of nowhere soon it happens often anyway." He said it so casually while rubbing the back of his neck "let's go Maria."

"Okay and thanks for taking care of me." Taking a step toward the door I could only think 'how is this place different to New York city' as soon as I stepped out I though wow this is nothing like my old city

When I reached up to block the sun with my arms someone grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing coming out of Kakashi-sensei's house" said a girl with wavy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. As soon as Kakashi came out he grabbed the girls' wrist and mad her let go of me.

"Kiya don't bother Maria she is now living with me and it is also none of your concern. Now what do you need from me." She looked at me with a killer intent.

"Um Sensei Tsunade-sama wants you she said it's important." Now leaving she turned and smiled at Kakashi.

"You mine as well come with me." Getting lower to the ground so I could get on his back he said. "It would be faster this way so get on ok." Still a little shy I did what I was told to do. As soon as I was on he jumped from one building to another, before I knew it he was putting me down. "Were here we will just be in here for a minute." He said with a sigh but I didn't mind I wanted to know more about him.

"Kakashi do you want me to stay here, and wait for you to come out?" shaking his head he pushed me in the big building. We walked down several halls and then came to a big door, knock.

"Come in." said a voice from the other side of the door. As Kakashi opened the door it made an annoying squeak. Stepping into the room and pulling me in he shut the door, turned and looked at a desk. "Kakashi I understand you have a house guest." Suddenly the chair behind the desk spun to reveal a woman. She had a purple diamond on her head like a tattoo, and she looked to only be in her late twenties early thirties.

Looking at me then back at Kakashi she said "I know it is against the rules to bring an outsider to Konaha but I had no choice. I will take care of her and everything I take full responsibility Tsunada-sama." Standing up and walking around the block of wood she approached me.

"Kakashi why are you so fond of this girl. She looks like she is only fourteen." The lady grabbed my chin and I could tell it was to get a better look at me. But Kakashi stepped in between us so that I was out of her grasp and was able to back away a little. "What are you doing I have the right to know all about the people who enter this village, especially if she is staying." As they glared at each other I felt like I didn't belong.

I took a step forward and put my hand on Kakashi's arm. "Um… my name is Maria Fonda, and it's a pleasure to meet you, um… Tsunade-sama." They both turned and looked at so I stuck my hand out waiting to shake hers but she looked a little puzzled. After a second the air in the room lost its tension and I relaxed a little more.

"Oh! Maria just call me Tsunade you don't have to be so formal." She waved her hand in front of her face trying to lighten the mood. On that day I realized my life was going to be crazy.


End file.
